The introduction of lasers to heads in some types of storage drives may increase oxidation within the storage drive. Using inert gases, such as Helium, to fill the storage drive may allow safer operation by reducing oxidation within the drive. Additionally, the reduced density of inert gas may also reduce the aerodynamic drag and allow the head to fly at lower heights, which may in turn save power consumption and reduce vibration and/or friction. However, introduction of maintaining inert gases within the drive may require improved sealing of the drive while still allowing electrical connection between the exterior of the drive and the internal electronics within the housing.